A Fangtastic New Year
by alyanne1375
Summary: This is an Outtake from my story Winds of Change. The story time line places this one shot between chapters 15 and 16 and after the Outtake, "This is Halloween". Eric/Sookie Warning: Please note the rating. There is a tart and tasty lemon inside.


**Hi all! Remember me? I know it's been a while since I posted anything but I needed a vacation from the nonstop writing I was doing. I'm happy to say I'm busily back at work on the next chapter of WOC but I felt it was time for a little lemon refreshment. It's been a while since we had a chapter with lemon surprise and as the story is unfolding it may still be a few more before Eric and Sookie have a chance to get their freak on. So I've decided to do a short outtake. In the grand timeline of the story this takes place on New Year's Eve 2004, for those of you familiar with canon this date should ring a bell. Enjoy the pie and I'll see you below.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else here. I'm writing purely for shits and giggle purposes. Please don't sue.**

**One last thing, big shout out too my totally awesome Beta, slcurwin, for putting up with me. She laughs and all the right places and makes me feel so smart. Thanks! Also let's not forget my growing number of helpful interpreters, 94larkla for the Swedish and my Scottish sweetie Senga!**

**Having a Fangtastic New Year!**

It was just like any other night at the bar. Sure, it was New Years Eve and at barely half past ten, the bar was already at capacity. But as Eric sat in his chair watching the vermin swarm, he was desperately wishing he was still in Sweden. They had spent three weeks, including over Christmas, enjoying the winter quiet (and extended hours of darkness) of his homeland. He would have stayed longer if it wasn't for Pam's cryptic phone call. Eric had left her temporarily in charge of the area and he trusted her to be able to handle things in his absence. But her message, vague as it was, hinted that he was needed sooner rather than later. Normally he would have ignored her but Sookie gently reminded him that they couldn't avoid responsibility forever and they needed to be at Fangtasia for the New Year. So here he sat in his throne pouting. Yes, pouting. He was vampire enough to admit it.

His phone buzzed with an incoming text. When he opened it, there was a picture of a leg, clad only in a shear black hose and black lace garter. Sookie's blood red nail polish shone through the stocking like a neon sign which caused him to shift slightly in his chair to help relieve the growing pressure in his pants. While he studied his phone like he was craming for a test, another text came through.

This time it was a close up of two lovely mounds of flesh held tightly in place by black lace with red trim. Thanks to the angle and zoom he was still trying to decide if this was a picture of her rear or front cleavage when a third pic came through. This one was very obviously taken by a third party because it was a photo of Sookie sprawled upon his desk with her lushous ass perched on its edge and her legs spread wide as her feet rested on the arms of his desk chair. The only pieces of clothing she was wearing were the dark shear stockings, black lace garter, and matching strapless lace bra and panty set with red trim on each. She was smiling as she posed with her head cocked to the side offering her exposed neck to the photographer as her hair fell in a curtain of curls over the opposite shoulder. The caption under the tantalizing photo read, "Well, what are you waiting for? Your dinner is getting cold."

He was up and in the back hallway standing in front of the closed door to his office before the vermin even noticed his absence. He slowly opened the door and peek his head in the room with all the anticipation of a child trying to catch Santa Claus. What he saw made him so hard, so fast, the button on his jeans popped off. Pam plucked the flying projectile out of the air before it smacked Sookie in between the eyes.

Sookie's clothing was the same as the pictures but her position was different. She was kneeling on one of the sofa cushions in front of his desk with her hands clasped behind her. She was wearing a ball gag and a diamond studded collar with a fine gold chain leading to Pam's out stretched hand.

"I found you a late Christmas, or in your case "Yule", present Eric. She smells divine and isn't too hard to look at. I dressed her up just for the occasion. You have an appointment scheduled for one but other than that I'll keep the masses occupied for the evening. Enjoy the spoils." Pam said all this in her characteristic dead pan voice with no hint of the amusement Eric was feeling from her in their bond. She placed the delicate lead into Eric's hand and left the room locking the door behind her.

"Well this is certainly a surprise," Eric purred. "Though I prefer the position in the photos better, you are a 'suck-ulent' looking morsel in any pose." He gently tugged the chain so she would stand. He led her behind his desk as he stripped off his ruined jeans and shirt.

He was eager to remove her gag and enjoy the pleasure of her warm mouth but when he motioned for her to kneel she refused by shaking her head. He growled warningly and said, "Do you know the penalty for defying orders, Pet?" Sookie's eyes widened as she shook her head. The outside observer might see this as fear but Eric knew better. He could smell her excitement as well as see the evidence soaking through her tiny panties. In the two years they'd been together, they had explored many different positions and styles of sex. This was the first time she'd allowed herself to be put in a collar of any kind, not to mention the lead, but the spanking he knew she enjoyed.

He turned her so she was facing away from him and pushed gently between the shoulder blades making her bend at the waist until she was resting face down on the desk. He smoothed one of his large hands over her perfect lace covered ass and suddenly struck her left cheek hard enough to make the skin sting with redness. Her cry of surprise was muffled by the gag as she bit down on it a little. She received a total of six swats, three to each cheek, and nothing too painful. If anything she was frustrated when in between each slap he would stroke, caress, and tease her pleasure button, just to stop and pull her up to face him again. That was the real punishment, to spin her up and then deny her orgasm.

"Now my beautiful girl, for every time you deny me the 'punishment' will just be worse. Are you ready to kneel for me now?" He chuckled at her vexation when she nodded, then shook her head and pointed her toe to tap it twice in the place he wanted her. "Ahhh," he said remembering the couch cushion. An instant later it was in place and she sighed in relief that they could continue their game without having to break character or have her kneel on the hard concrete floor. She lowered onto the pillow and looked up into his eyes giving him the best doe eyes she possibly could. By the way he growled low in his throat she had succeeded in spinning him up a bit also.

"You naughty little minx, it's time to earn your keep." He lifted his hand to remove the gag and gently caressed her cheek with his finger. "No talking without permission pet," he said with warning in his tone. Once she nodded her acceptance he pulled the gag from her mouth and let it fall to dangle around her neck.

She placed a soft kiss on the tip before she headed down his shaft feathering her lips against the sensitive skin until she reached the base then trailed the vein that ran up the underside of his cock with her warm, wet tongue. When she reached the tip again, she slowly took the head into her mouth savoring the taste of him as she sucked hard enough to make his eyes roll back a bit. As she took him deeper she took a risk and unclasped her hands so she could stroke the length she didn't currently have in her mouth and gently massage his sack with the other hand. When he made no move to stop her, she sped up her efforts with her hands and lowered her mouth to take more of him in.

When he hit the back of her throat she began swallowing to fight the small gag reflex she had. He entwined his fingers through her silky hair and grasped hold, thrusting gently. Once she swallowed him, she began to hum so softly it sounded like a purr and kneed his thighs with her hands the way a content cat does.

After several long minutes he began to pick up speed and though it became increasingly difficult, she knew he was close and wanted nothing more than for him to fill her with his essence in every way possible. After a few firm thrusts he came violently half way down her throat making her swallow every last drop of him before he carefully pulled himself out so she could finally get a full deep breath. He probed their bond to make sure he did no damage and though she was sore she was radiating happiness, satisfaction, and lust in such large doses he was getting hard again.

He pulled up on her lead again to get her to stand and then placed her in the tantalizing position that had brought him to his office in the first place. "It's time for my dinner now, pet." He returned the gag to its original position then secured her wrists together with his belt and tied the end down to the desk to keep her in place. He let the fine chain to her collar pool on the desk next to her head. She felt a brief tug, heard a soft snap and knew another pair of panties had been sacrificed to the Viking sex god hovering above her. The strapless bra disappeared soon after and she was suddenly bare before a very hungry vampire ready to make her his feast.

He began by blowing his cool breath over her heated core, teasing her this way for what felt like eternity. He nibbled, kissed and sucked the tender flesh down one leg then back up the other. The moment his mouth touched her sensitive folds her back arched off the desk. A low moaning whimper escaped from her throat and was again muffled by the muzzle she wore.

He brought her to the razors edge several times but would always back off before she reached her peak. It just made her wetter as her body began its involuntary thrashing whenever he worked it this much, this hard. Her orgasm hit her suddenly and without any warning. There was a low growl next to her ear and Eric said softly, "Did you have permission to come yet, pet?" She shook her head as she gazed at him with large round eyes. She knew from the look on his face and the mischief in the bond that her punishment this time would be much different than last. "Well since you seem to be over flowing with them you're going to continue coming for me, until I tell you to stop. Begin, now!" He growled in her ear as he thrust two of his long fingers deep inside her and straight to her G-spot. She had barely caught her breath from the last one before the second ripped through her body. On he pushed her. She began losing count after the fourth one due to the overwhelming amount of pleasure coursing through her body. She wasn't sure what the tally was when he finally bit into the femoral artery in her right thigh. He took several long pulls and repeated the process on her left thigh, with each bite creating a ripple effect of orgasms to race up and down her body.

Just as he sealed the wound and she thought she might be given a reprieve, he plunged his hardened length deep into her and began a frantic pace. With her ankles resting on each of his shoulders, she was nearly folded in half when he lowered his head to take a nipple into his mouth. She was finally beginning to tire just as he reached his own peak with a roar. He then murmured the end of his 'punishment' in her ear as he collapsed on top of her briefly to collect himself.

He leaned up on his muscular arms to kiss the end of her nose and began releasing her from her bonds. "Lover, that was amazing. This was quite possibly the best present I've ever been given. Thank you."

Once the gag was removed she rasped, "Your welcome, it was completely my pleasure." He frowned when he heard the scratchiness of her voice. He carefully gathered her still trembling body and carried her to the couch. Without another word he quickly bit his wrist and held it up to her mouth. She suckled on the wound until it closed. They both sat on the couch just relishing the feel of each other until Sookie's body began to shiver.

Sookie grabbed a robe from the back of the door and a canvas bag and slipped into Eric's private bathroom to clean up. She was half way through her short shower when she felt Eric's appointment arrive.

'_Eric you've got five witches that just entered the bar. Two of them are also wolves and they feel a little different, like more frenetic. If I had to guess I'd say they were high on something. Be careful, with the alpha bitch. I think she's __unstable, to__ say the least. I'll stay in here unless you need me.'_

'_Thank you, Lover. I'll call Pam and have Chow stand watch outside the door. There is no need for you to hide. Please join me when you are ready,'_ and with that thought came a knock on the office door.

Eric replaced the cushion to its proper place and had redressed with the spare clothes he kept in his office closet. He had just taken a seat in his chair and was enjoying Sookie's lingering scent on his desk when Pam knocked and for once actually waited until he told her to enter. She had barely turned the knob when the impatient Were-Witch pushed past her as though she owned the building. She surveyed the office as if she was planning on how to redecorate and she sat on the couch (the same cushion Sookie had just used to kneel on) as if she were in charge of the entire situation. She then looked Eric over as if trying to figure out an appraisal of his total net value, and then she licked her lips.

Eric simply stared back taking in not just the bitch, but her company as well. One male who resembled the other so much it was obvious they were twins, it was also clear the genetics had been in his favor. The other three women in attendance stood near the now closed door poorly feigning an air of confidence when fear was wafting from their every pore. One glare from their leader seemed to do something because Eric and Pam could suddenly smell nothing.

The leader was about to speak when Eric held a hand up gesturing for them to wait until Sookie stepped out of the virtually hidden bathroom door and made her way to stand on Eric's right as Pam was on his left. Once his women had taken their respective places, he gestured for the bitch to begin. What she said was not a surprise thanks to Sookie.

"My name is Hallow. I am the leader of the new Shreveport coven and I've come to inform you of the new tax you and yours will be paying as of the New Year. So beginning about an hour ago I want half of what you collect from your minions and a quarter of all your businesses in the Shreveport area. As your associate has most likely told you, I have been in the area for several weeks already and made my claims to the other Supe leaders. They've had time to ponder their new realities. Since you've been inconveniently out of town you've lost that privilege." She paused for a moment, no doubt attempting to illicit some kind of suspense. "For you, however, I'll lower my original offer to a third of the Areas assets and only a fifth of all your local holdings in exchange for... your _company_ for the next seven nights... since I'm feeling in the spirit of the season. That's a more than fair offer."

Eric felt Sookie bristle beside him as he said, "To clarify, you mean for me to bed you for seven nights?"

Hallow responded with a sneer in Sookie's direction as she attempted a seductive leer in Eric's at the same time while replying, "Yes."

Eric waited a few heartbeats to make sure the impudent cunt was done blowing hot air. Once he was satisfied she was done listening to herself talk, he let out a sudden and hearty laughter so loud that it made the vermin in the outer club pause to try and find its source.

Sookie scolded, _'Must you poke the bear, Eric? Isn't it enough to just say no?' _

'_Not for these kind of people, Lover. You said yourself, she's high on something. By the way she eye fucked me and the lingering trace of blood on her I'm willing to say it's V. She won't willingly leave unless she gets what she wants. Don't worry my Lover, I've dealt with crazy for a long time and I know what to do. Just be ready to drop the others at my signal.'_

Sookie closed her eyes and then rolled them skyward at her cocky mate. She opened them as his laughter settled a bit to chuckles, much to the vexation of 'Hallow'.

"Do I amuse you Fanger," she spat?!

"Yes," he replied simply. "Your delusions of grandeur boarder on the obscene. It's almost comparable a few Vampires I know whose sanity has been in question for centuries. I believe my executive manager can finish this conversation with you. It's just too ludicrous for me to entertain any longer. Sookie?"

That was her que. Sookie sent out a brief pulse to the three puppets by the door and they dropped as one against the door and onto their butts just as she began speaking. "Marnie and Mark Stonebrook you've just pissed off the wrong vampire. It may have taken you these past few weeks to gather your intelligence, probably literally by the looks of your brother, but I had your entire game plan including your end game since the moment you stepped on the property. You come from two fuck-ups who couldn't keep their idiocy to themselves and it landed one dead and the other in jail. When the Supernatural community didn't jump to your demands to keep them in the gene pool, you hatched this _**brilliant**_ plan to blackmail them. It might have worked too. In the past three weeks you've managed to successfully pick off a third of the Longtooth pack and either killed or tricked every witch in the area into _**joining**_ your coven. You just didn't account for one thing."

Marnie was livid at the little trollop that was stealing her thunder. "Oh? And I suppose you're about to tell me that's you?"

"Yep. Well, more like you forgot one group of Supes in your vendetta. The Fae."

By this time Mark had noticed that their back up was unconscious on the floor and whispered, "Marnie."

"Not now Mark," she snapped! "There are no Fae around here and you sure as Hell are not one. You're not nearly tall or pretty enough and your ears aren't even pointed."

"Marnie!" Mark tried again a little louder.

"Not Now!" Hollow screeched at her brother without taking her eyes off of Sookie and a now completely sober and angry Eric. Her insults to his mate had been his breaking point.

"If you had half a brain you would listen to your brother or better yet you wouldn't be here in the first place. My patience with you is at an end. Leave or suffer my wrath," Eric stated coolly while leaning menacingly over his desk.

"Marnie, please!" Mark begged on last time.

"WHAT, FOR FUCK SAKE?!" She bellowed as she finally turned her attention at her now ashen brother who was pointing at the three useless women they'd brought with them.

Hallows eyes widened and shifted to Sookie who was smiling and waved her fingers at her. "Why the FUCK didn't you say something sooner you moron?! "She backed up a little and suddenly shot her hand straight at Eric and shouted a word.

Luckily Sookie had heard her chanting the incantation in her head and acted quickly. She jumped into Mark's head and gave him one command, _'MOVE!_' This only worked on weak willed individuals or those whose judgment was impaired by alcohol or other intoxicants like drugs and Mark was both.

Mark sidestepped right in front of Hallow's finger which was aimed at Eric just as she shouted the active word. The spell hit him directly in the chest before she had a chance to notice what happened and Mark Stonebrook disappeared.

"Oooops," Pam snarked from her slightly crouched position now in front of Eric's desk but still off to the side a bit.

There was a moment of shocked silence before Hallow shot a look at Sookie and screamed, "What the fuck did you do to my brother you whore?!"

Eric almost tore the bitch's head off for that insult but Sookie stopped him, _'Don't Eric! She's booby trapped herself with that spell also. If you kill her you'll disappear like Mark.'_

"I simply told him to move. It wasn't my intention that he step in front of you but perhaps it was his intention to get as far away from you as possible. I have to say, he's probably succeeded with that doozy of a spell."

"How the Hell do you know what I did or anything about me? What kind of fucking freak are you?"

"I'm growing tired of your insults witch!"

"Eric, calm down. Her words have no effect on me. I've heard much worse from people who mean much more to me and that aren't hypocrites themselves." She directed her attention to Hallow. "You're one to call me a freak. Who the hell's ever heard of a wolf who's also a witch? What do I call you, a Witch-Bitch or maybe a Bitchy-Witch? I, on the other hand, am a Telepath, so spare me your inner tirade 'cause I've heard it all before so many times it's boring. Your game is over. You've been bested so just shut up already."

"Pam I want you to take Chow, Longshadow, and Thalia to this Bitch's address Sookie got and clear out the rest of that troublesome coven. Don't kill unless absolutely necessary just scatter them or send them home if they're local and make sure they remember nothing of their activities with the coven. Take Bubba with you just in case you should have any trouble getting in." Sookie was monitoring Hallow while Eric talked to Pam and finally had to 'put her to sleep' to keep her from trying to magic them again. They'd call Octavia in the morning and have her come and bind her powers.

By the time they got Marnie settled in one of the 'guest rooms' in Fangtasia's basement and the three human witch's memories reset with happy thoughts and sent home, the club was long since closed. It had been a long taxing night for Sookie, in more ways than one, and she was asleep as soon as her head hit the car's headrest.

The next evening when they got to Fangtasia, they discovered that Marnie had been able to magic herself to freedom during the day. This led to Eric's impromptu trip to New Orleans, by the Queen's orders, to inform her of the problems in person so they may prepare what would be needed now that Hallow was once again on the loose. Eric was sure it was just her way of 'rubbing' Hadley in Eric's face. Since she'd gotten her own tasty Fae morsel, she'd all but ignored Eric's Area, much to his relief and happiness.

But apparently the Honeymoon was over, and Eric found himself in front of the farmhouse, next to his car, saying a final goodbye to his Lover, at least for the next two nights.

"Why won't you come with me?" he pouted.

"Eric we just got back from overseas. I need some time to settle not just myself in but the kids too. Don't worry Lover," she gave him a saucy wink, "with Bubba in the basement and Tray and Preston on guard during the day I doubt there will be much excitement. In fact I'm counting on it. I may even leave the kids with Gran for the day tomorrow and go home to unpack in peace. We'll be fine, I promise."

With one more heated kiss, Eric got in his car and left. Neither of them caught the glow of jealous eyes from the shape shifting fairy watching from the woods.

_**A/N: I will begin posting new chapters to WOC as soon as I get five chapters banked. This will give me a little wiggle room in case I get burnt again like last time. I don't think it should take too much longer I'm already working on chapter 29. **_

_**For those curious or just wanting a kind of refresher up to this point...I will be posting a Timeline for this story on my profile. It's very simple but it might help jog a memory or two without having to do a complete reread. I'll post teasers to all you lovely people who do and have reviewed the last chapter of WOC as soon as I get closer to posting.**_

_**Until then...Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
